


Technological Advances

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden gives Denmark a present. The real surprise is something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Advances

Title: Technological Advances  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Sweden/Denmark  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Denmark wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of computers. He liked them well enough, but could just as easily survive without them if he had to. He enjoyed playing video games on occasion, especially if they were the dating Sims Japan excelled in making, but he wasn’t obsessive about them or anything. Technology was Iceland’s area of expertise, not Denmark’s.

Still, the computer he’d been given recently by Sweden was a present. Denmark didn’t really understand the concept of such things as manners and etiquette, but even he knew it was rude to turn down a gift. And anyway, he liked getting presents. Everyone did. Denmark was no exception.

It had been something of a surprise to receive something out of the blue, not that Denmark was complaining, and he supposed it was a very Sweden-like gift to give. Beer would have been better, but a computer wasn’t so bad.

It was one of those compact, modern ones, smaller than a laptop, but this, Sweden insisted, made it more convenient. Denmark couldn’t really see why. He had big hands, and the keys were fairly tiny. On top of that, he also couldn’t type too well.

He’d seen the way Sweden typed, his fingers flying across the keyboard with the same amount of skill and accuracy as a virtuoso playing the piano, but Denmark’s technique was rather more simplified and amateurish in comparison. Unlike Sweden, he could only use both index fingers to punch out sentences and commands with, and that took some time in writing what he wanted to say.

In any case, it was a nice present, not to mention an expensive one, and Sweden had mentioned something about it being easier for them to keep in touch. It made Denmark genuinely happy to hear Sweden being so keen for them to remain in regular contact with each other, but they didn’t live that far apart. They were neighbours, after all. They were even connected nowadays by the Öresund Bridge.

But the more Denmark thought about it, the brighter he became. Sweden must obviously be missing him, he just wouldn’t admit it. Sweden was like that. He never said what he actually meant. Denmark couldn’t really blame him. He was simply that awesome, and Sweden wanted to be around him as much as he possibly could even if it did mean having to communicate via the power of computer.

Grinning broadly to himself, Denmark switched on the notebook and logged into his messenger service as Sweden had requested. It took him a couple of attempts (forgetting his password and almost getting himself locked out of his account trying to reset it didn’t help matters), but he was soon up and running.

Sweden was already online and waiting, so Denmark decided to greet him.

‘Hey,’ he typed out. ‘How r u?’

Transferring his thoughts to his fingers was a slow, laborious process, but Denmark found that sacrificing proper spelling and grammar tended to speed things along slightly.

‘I’m very well, thank you,’ came Sweden’s response. ‘I’ve just finished doing my chores and now I’m waiting for the cake I made earlier to finish baking.’

Denmark’s jaw dropped. “Who the hell is this?” he asked the monitor, feeling more than a little confused.

Then he paused. Had he even got the right person here? Sweden was never this chatty or eloquent. Had Denmark made a mistake? Could he be talking to someone else entirely?

He took another, closer look at the screen. It was definitely Sweden’s net handle, but that didn’t necessarily prove that it was Sweden himself who had answered Denmark’s question. Anyone could have hacked into system and stolen his personal details. The Internet was full of impostors.

Denmark paled. He could be conversing with one of them right now!

This was dangerous. He had to ascertain if it truly was Sweden.

The situation was easily resolved when Denmark reached for his mobile phone and dialled Sweden’s number. Two rings later and Sweden picked up.

“Hn,” he said.

It was definitely Sweden’s voice. There was no mistaking that grunt.

“Are you really online?” asked Denmark, his eyes still fixed cautiously on the uncharacteristic display of words in front of him. “Only the guy who’s claming to be you right now is... not like you at all. It’s kind of freaking me out.”

“It’s really me,” Sweden replied.

Denmark wasn’t reassured. “Can you prove that?”

Sweden sighed. “Okay,” he said. “Ask me a question.”

“Are you really Sweden?” would have been a stupid one. Any faker could have responded with “yes”. Denmark had to think carefully.

“What kind of cake are you baking?” was what he eventually came up with.

Sweden answered not over the phone but over the Internet. ‘I’m making coffee cake,’ he typed.

That was good enough. There was no way anyone else would have been able to give the right answer. Unless Denmark’s phone was bugged, of course, but that would have just been paranoid.

Then Denmark paused and re-read what Sweden had put. “Coffee cake?” he said, speaking into the phone and forgetting to type it out. “I want some! You’re bringing it over when it’s finished, right? You can’t make cake and not share it with me.”

Sweden’s cakes were the best. Denmark’s mouth was beginning to water at the mere thought of them.

Even so, he had to admit it was disturbing. It was like talking to a completely different person. There wasn’t much of a resemblance between the Sweden online and the Sweden on the phone. It was almost enough to make Denmark wonder if he had split personalities.

The Internet was probably good for Sweden. The anonymity it gave was surely the incentive Sweden needed to be totally open and unreserved. In any case, it was a hard place to be taciturn. You couldn’t communicate with grunts and glares where people couldn’t see or hear them.

Maybe that was why Sweden spent so much time with his computer, and why he’d decided to buy Denmark one. This way, they could talk honestly and without restraint. It was true what people said. With the Internet, you could be whoever or whatever you wanted.

Denmark was about to say something when he noticed Sweden start typing again. His jaw dropped for a second time when he saw just what Sweden had written, lower than the first, and almost skimming his desk in shock.

‘Well,’ Sweden said, unusually matter-of-fact, ‘while we’re here, we might as well cyber.’

Denmark nearly choked on thin air. Was *this* why Sweden had given him a computer? So they could conduct kinky and outrageous activities?

It wasn’t the kind of thing Denmark would normally protest, but it seemed so... strange, not to mention downright wrong.

The Sweden he knew was never so upfront about sex. He would turn red and mumble and spend a good thirty minutes beating around the bush before attempting to hint at what he wanted. It was why Denmark mostly chose to take the initiative, because Sweden dithered when left to his own devices. He was just too awkward and drawn-back.

That aside, how did Sweden expect Denmark to cyber in the first place? He couldn’t even type properly! How on earth was he supposed to do that and take care of himself simultaneously, so to speak?

Maybe he’d been neglecting Sweden lately. Too much time apart had obviously made him crazy and brazen. Or was it his addiction to the Internet? Denmark couldn’t get his mind around it. If Sweden was really that horny, why didn’t he just come to Denmark’s place? And bring the cake with him, obviously. Sex over the Internet seemed so... impersonal. It wasn’t much to Denmark’s taste.

Then again, Sweden could always be having him on. He did have a sense of humour, surreal and bizarre as it was, but he hadn’t appeared to be joking.

Denmark wanted to make sure anyway.

‘R u srs?’ he typed.

‘Very,’ Sweden wrote back.

Denmark cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. “You sure about this?” he said to the phone.

“You don’t want to?” said Sweden.

It wasn’t that. It was a great idea. It just made Denmark vaguely embarrassed. He wasn’t used to feeling that particular emotion. Besides, it was more Sweden’s thing. Denmark was far more likely to make him blush rather than it being the other way around. The role reversal was unsettling but, if Denmark admitted it to himself, pretty damn sexy.

“I’ve never done this before,” he confessed.

“It’s all right,” Sweden told him. “Let me handle everything.”

Denmark bit his lip, hesitated for another few seconds and then typed in ‘OK.’

Sweden fell silent after that, his breathing the only sound Denmark could hear through the phone as he launched into explicit detail over their messenger connection what he wanted to do to Denmark.

There were many things, smothering Denmark in cake batter and licking it off being only one of them (and Denmark liked the sound of this a lot), but Sweden’s imagination was apparently vivid and varied, not to mention downright filthy. Denmark approved. He was also getting extremely turned on.

A part of him wished Sweden would have settled for good old-fashioned phone sex over cyber sex, but then again, this was the only way Sweden would actively participate. If he couldn’t say these things to Denmark, the least he could do was type them. Either way, it was still hot.

There was nothing shy or retiring about the words that appeared, one after the other, on Denmark’s monitor. Denmark had long since given up trying to reply to any of them. Besides, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone had already occupied itself with fondling the bulge in his pants.

Denmark licked his lips, his eyes fixed firmly on the screen as he leaned back in his seat and spread his legs wider.

“Is that what you want?” he said out loud, his breathing growing heavy as he continued to read the things that Sweden wrote. “You want to fuck me? I’d let you, you know. All you have to do is ask.”

“Don’t talk,” Sweden admonished. “’S’embarrassing.”

Denmark laughed. It was so absurdly endearing. It also made him wish Sweden were there. He would masturbate for him like he was doing right now with Sweden as a spectator, flustered and aroused both at once.

Instead, Denmark made up for his lack of online reciprocation by being vocal over the phone where Sweden could clearly hear him. He moaned in relief as he undid his zipper and eased his underwear down enough for his hard-on to spring free, whispering Sweden’s name as he touched himself.

Afterwards, when Denmark had recovered and cleaned up somewhat, he finally punched in a response. ‘Dat was gud,’ he typed.

‘I know,’ Sweden replied. ‘I was watching.’

‘Dont u meen listning?’

‘No, I was watching. Your web cam was running the whole time.’

Denmark did a double take. Web cam? A closer inspection brought his attention to said device. “Wait,” he said, unnerved. “Have you been *recording* me?”

“Hn,” said Sweden. Denmark had no idea whether that was a yes or a no. Judging by what he’d seen from Sweden’s change in personality when he was using the Internet, he could only assume that grunt had been an affirmative one.

“You’re a bloody pervert!” he accused. But Sweden wasn’t just any pervert. He had shown himself to be a closet pervert rather than an open one, and they were the most dangerous of all. England was proof enough of that. “You didn’t even get my consent! That’s illegal. You’ve committed a serious offence!”

Sweden gave another sigh, like Denmark was making a big fuss over nothing. “You can have the cake to make up for it,” he said.

“You can’t expect to repent for your sins with cake alone,” Denmark warned.

“Fine,” said Sweden. “Two cakes.”

“Make it three and I’ll forgive you.”

But it still wasn’t enough in Denmark’s opinion as he made arrangements with Sweden to meet up later on that afternoon. He was determined to get his own back, and to do it with style.

 

End.


End file.
